Isn't It Ironic
by whatwemiss
Summary: Hermione finds out something that will change her life. Is that change bad or good? Everything else around her is changing as well. It takes her some time to realize just what she has. Eventual HGHP but in the meanwhile... well you'll see.
1. Chapter One: Leading Up

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter 1: Leading Up

My life was perfect, I realize that now. That was then though. Before everything went all crazy. When Harry, Ron, and I were inseparable. When I was goody two-shoes Granger. Top of the class, teacher's pet and all the like. I was that girl up until this year. Sixth year, a year full of surprises. Who I am, what I am, why I am, all these questions receive new answers, as my life is turned upside-down. And all I seem to think is how strange it is that when my life was perfect, just as I like it, that I should have it turned upside-down. Isn't it ironic?

_Three weeks before term starts:_

"Mya! Mya! Hurry up! You'll be late to meet everyone at Diagon Alley!" called my mother as she stepped out the door.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled as I raced down the stairs to meet her.

We arrived at Diagon Alley on time per usual; we were never ones to be late. I met up with Harry and Ron like always, and ditched my mom after withdrawing my money from Gringots. I had interned at the Daily Prophet this summer to earn some money. Not to mention to be sure to keep an eye on Rita Skeeter.

I felt that something was odd that day. Even there, with everyone, I knew something wasn't right. This isn't how things are supposed to be going. And oddly enough that this is not where I was supposed to be.

I was confused utterly and undeniably that day. But I am open minded and so I looked at that day through observant eyes, trying to figure out why I felt this way. That I didn't belong, not here, and that somewhere out there, there was a life waiting for me to realize it.

Harry and Ron noticed my change in demeanor, and were quite curious. However they both knew through previous experiences not to ask me what was wrong. Not yet, not when I was obviously trying to work something out. I could tell though that they were concerned. When my mom and I left Harry came up to me and gave me a big hug and kissed me on my forehead like you would when comforting a crying child and whispered in my ear "If you ever need me, just call Hermione. I don't know what's wrong and by the looks of it I don't think you do either. But I will always be there for you. Okay?"

"Okay Harry, thanks." I said hugging him back. It felt so good to be there, safe in his arms. After losing his godfather, Harry had changed. He was no longer happy go lucky, though he never really was, but he had grown more mature. Ron came up next. He didn't kiss me like Harry did, probably because his girlfriend Parvati was right there, but he did hug me and tell me to owl him if necessary. He also added, like the big brother he was to me, "Is it a guy? If it is you just tell me who it is, okay? I'll make sure it won't happen again."

All I could do was laugh and assure him it wasn't a guy, indeed there was no guy. I got in Mom's Cadillac and waved as we left. If there is one thing I can say about that day, it's that Harry kept his promise. And that for this I was grateful.

About a week later I came up to my room from getting off the phone with Harry, who had just given me the shocking news that he had pierced his bottom lip, to find an owl sitting on my desktop, right next to my laptop and stereo system that I had charmed to work at Hogwarts. I went to the owl and untied the letter and it immediately flew away. I hadn't recognized it so I was very curious as to what was contained in this letter. I was just about to open it when my mom yelled up to my room that Danny was here. Danny is my best friend in the muggle world. He even knows about Hogwarts. I asked for special permission from Dumbledore to be allowed to owl him during the school year, along with a promise from Danny saying that he wouldn't spill anything about my world to anyone.

I rushed out of my room and bounded down the stairs towards the living room.

"Danny!" I called as he spun around. I jumped up and gave him a big hug. He had been gone on some sort of trip the past two weeks and I'd missed him dearly. After I finished hugging him, he walked into the kitchen and told Mom we would be outside if she needed us. She just nodded and smiled, she really liked Danny. As he led me outside I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me. As we sat down on the bench by the garden and turned to face each other he gave me some of the most surprising news I had ever heard since I got my letter from Hogwarts.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	2. Chapter Two: News, News, And More News

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

__

Chapter 2: News, News, And More News

"What is it Danny?" I asked him. I couldn't curb my curiosity and he knew it. He was milking this for all it was worth, I could see it in his eyes.

"Damn Mya, you have no idea how much I missed you, do you?" Apparently the exciting news was going to be left for later. Fine, I could wait. Besides now I was confused by the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean Danny?" I asked. "I missed you so much too," I continued but he cut me off.

"Mya, Mya, Mya," he said softly shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked. Now I was really confused. I leaned down closer to his bent head in an attempt to look him in his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders and just smiled. "Well I have a big surprise Hermione. You know that trip I went on? Well it was with your Headmaster. Yeah, I'm a wizard." He said answering my confused look. "I couldn't tell you until now. I've been going to Buexbatons ever since you left for Hogwarts."

"Oh my God! But how?"

"Well Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know I was one. See I'm a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and I would have been a prime target for both sides during this war. Don't give me that look Mya. Just cause I'm related to him doesn't mean I think like him." He said as a worried look passed over my face. "That's why I was sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle, then sent to Buexbatons. But now that the war is over, it's safe for me. I am coming to Hogwarts!" he said.

I was so shocked. "Oh my God! You'll love it there! I'm so happy." I said excitedly.

"I know I like it there. That's where I was this past two weeks. I met with Dumbledore. I'm a Slytherin, obviously. And he made me an honorary prefect. I also met with Harry and Draco. I can't believe Harry still hates him even though Draco sacrificed so much so that light would win. His whole family is gone. You'd think Harry'd cut him some slack."

"The beef between those two goes farther than light versus dark. They just don't get along. It's a shame, Draco's a pretty cool guy. He almost reminds me of you at times."

"How we look nothing alike?"

It was true in looks they were very different. Draco was kinda tall, he had blonde hair cut to frame his face nicely and a nicely quidditch toned body, with gray-blue eyes. Danny on the other hand was extremely tall. About six feet six inches, with a messy array of black hair, and his green eyes. I loved his eyes, they were deep emerald green with a slight yellow ring hoopinringing each of his pupils. He had a soccer build, long and lanky, but very much in shape, trust me I know. It wasn't looks that linked these two together, it was personality. Once I became friends with Draco I realized those two acted a lot alike.

"No I know you don't _look_ alike. But you do act alike."

"Now that I can see."

"I thought so."

"Hey lets go to The Raven tonight, come on it'll be fun."

"Alright I guess, but I have to do some chores before okay. I'll meet you at nine, sound okay?" I said. The Raven was a dance club. We always had fun there. Danny taught me how to dance, and really I wasn't that bad but at home was the only place I danced.

"Great see ya then." He said as he got up to leave.

"Yeah bye." I said as I went inside. I did my chores and went back to my room to find my letter on the desk. I walked over to my desk and picked up the envelope and turned it over in my hands. It had an odd seal that I didn't recognize. At once my curiosity gripped me again. I slit open the seal and took out the letter inside. Initially as I read the letter I was stunned, then disbelieving, how could this be. Out nowhere I get this letter—but no it just can't be true. Can it? It'd explain a lot that's for sure. I was pondering all this as I read the letter over a second time and a third. It read:

_ To: Miss Morgan DemoireAugust 16, 2003_

(Also Know As Miss Hermione Granger)

Miss Demoire we regret to inform you that your birth parents have passed away on Sunday August 10, 2003. They perished during an uprising of the former dark lord's followers in a small village in Scotland. Services have already been held and you will find enclosed in this envelope their final will. You may contact Gringots Wizarding Bank regarding the will.

As you should well know by now you were adopted on your first birthday by the Grangers. Mrs. Signey Granger and the late Mr. George Granger took you into their household as a precautionary step as Mrs. Granger had been a prominent member of the wizarding world before getting married.

Our condolences to you as you deal with your tragedy. If you have any questions please contact us.

Sincerely,

Irma Surry

Head of the Department of Mystery

This was one of the worst and confusing things for my mind to handle, I was still trying to recover from my father's death. Well, Mr. Granger's death. That wound was still fresh, especially when I thought about how, if my mother and myself had not gone out that night, we too would have been caught in our burning house. I can still remember having to keep my mom from running in there. She had been devastated at the event. When I came out of my state of shock I looked back in the envelope and indeed there was my parents' will. My parent's whom I have never met, nor known I've had. It was then that a rapping at my bedroom window startled me. Dumbledore's owl was at the window. I let it in and untied the letter. I read it through and sighed rubbing my head in confusion. I'd had enough by then. I'd deal with this later. If I'd ask questions now I'd only get upset and tonight I was going to The Raven with Danny. Tonight I was having fun.

So I picked up my letters and put them in my desk drawer to look at tomorrow. I went over to my armoire and started looking for an outfit. I had had it with news today. I was gonna let loose and have some fun.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	3. Chapter Three: The Raven And Other Misad...

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

__

Chapter Three: The Raven and Other Misadventures In The Night

Danny picked me up right on time. I was wearing all black that night as the color befitted my attitude. I had on a one shouldered slouch shirt that was made of satin and had a long tie at the side. With it I wore my black leather mini with my silver linked belt that Danny got me for Christmas last year because he knew I had had my eye on it for a while. With it I wore my black Adidas indoor soccer shoes. I hardly ever paid attention to what I wore at school but at home I always looked my best. I even managed to formulate a new spell for my unruly hair. After all, I'm not the cleverest witch in my year for nothing. I also put on my jewelry. I had in silver hoop earrings, and a tiny hoop earring for my piercing on the cartilage of my ear, which I had pierced right after school, got out. A more recent acquirement however was the tiny diamond nose stud I put in which I had only pierced two weeks ago. I also put in my belly ring, which I've had for a long time but no one at Hogwarts knew about. Danny was with me when I got that one done. I couldn't decide what I'd get pierced next though. Either tongue piercing, but that sounded painful, lip piercing, or eyebrow piercing. I also put on a silver chain Danny had given me before I went to school last year, a phoenix hang from it.

I saw a change in Danny's eyes when he opened the door for me on his Mustang that night. Something about him had changed since I saw him last. He looked great in his black cargo pants and white wife beater under a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. He also had his eyebrow and lip pierced. I will admit it, that night he was hot, and I liked it. I had other things on my mind that night though so I thought no more of it.

We arrived at The Raven and cut inside, the bouncer was a friend of Danny's. Once inside we went wild and let loose. I may not seem like it but I love to dance. Not much happened until right before we left. And little did I know someone was watching me from the shadows. But that will come later.

I had so much fun that night. I got drunk that night, the first time I ever had. Danny had before but not me. Thank God that night he was sober. I had had to deal with so much all at one time and I ended up spilling out all those pent up feelings on Danny.

He knew I was drunk so we left and went to the park. We sat down on the bench and I was so tired I stretched out and rested my head on his lap. He saw something in my eyes I guess and asked what was wrong, and that's when it all came out. My feelings at Diagon Alley, the letter about my parents, everything.

I wasn't thinking straight but it all worked out that night. As I finished my story I added in something. 

"Danny." I said.

"Yeah Mya?"

"I- I- I dunno! I can't deal with all of this. Why me! Why for the love of Merlin must this happen to me! What did I do?!"

"Mya. Mya." He cut in on my drunken rambling, " It's okay Mya. It'll be okay, babe." He said sweetly.

"God, Danny, if it weren't for you I don't know what I'd do. I missed you so much."

I sat up and smiled and leaned up to give him a hug but then I felt my stomach turn and I just lunged out of the way in time. I was sick all over the ground. After that I blacked out. What I remembered next was waking up in my room with a terrible headache. My mom was leaning over me and it looked as if she had tears in her eyes. Danny was on the other side of my bed with a guilty look in his eyes.

"You told her about the letter didn't you?" I asked him. He just nodded. "It's okay, it's easier that way." I said. Then I blacked out again.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth Is Out

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Four: The Truth Is Out

I woke up again about four hours later. Danny was still there and looked very worried. As soon as he saw I was awake he was at my side.

"Mya, how are you? God I can't believe I let you do this. I'm so sorry, please say you're all right. You passed out there for quite a while." Danny said, while he smoothed my hair back.

"Danny, Danny," I said trying to calm him down. "Dude I'm okay, just a hangover. God my head. Where is Mom? I think we need to talk." I responded.

"She just went to answer the phone, she'll be back in a minute. Are you mad that I told her? I thought it might be best, obviously it was eating at you. Maybe when she explains you'll feel better."

"No it's okay. I'm not mad, thank you in fact. I wish Dumbledore were here though. I have a feeling he had a big part in this whole thing. I would like some of this explained in person. He's always involved in stuff like this."

"Well isn't it just your luck I arrived this morning." Said Dumbledore with a grin as he stepped in her room.

"But sir, you didn't arrive this morning. You were there last nig-" Danny started.

"Yes, yes" said Dumbledore. "But then again I went home for a some sleep and did indeed arrive here this morning." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Danny just rolled his eyes. He hated to be proven wrong. Which is amazing seeing as we both are constantly battling with each other about who's right and who's wrong.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute until Mom walked in. She and Dumbledore went over to each other and conversed in whispers. This very much angered me. Who did this all happen too? Who deserved to know what the hell was going on? I wanted answers. "Oh no you don't! You talk _to _me not _about _me! Explain, both of you!" I yelled. I felt Danny squeeze my hand as they both approached and explained. My mom, or really my adopted mom just explained as much as the letter did. It was Dumbledore I wanted to hear from. What I heard that night was something I was not prepared to handle.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	5. Chapter Five: Learning

__

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

I'm sorry for the long wait. It was due to a severely wounded ego and a major case of writer's block mixed with some laziness. :) Hey, I'm honest! Sorry it's so short but I want to let you all know I am still here. Expect a new chapter within the week, three days if you're lucky.

(p.s. boys who break hearts and move to florida should stay in florida!!)

__

Chapter Five: Learning

What I found out that night was something that changed my life. My real parents were from a long line of Purebloods who had a fortune and an estate somewhere in England, thought it was not know exactly where as it was unplotable. I was the only one of my lineage left alive. Not only this, but my parents were not, as I had thought, killed by Deatheaters, but were in fact Deatheaters, killed by Aurors, and a well aimed spell.

The Deatheaters had since been silenced for a time because my parents were very important. They were not important because they were rich, or because they had lived here such a long time. In fact, both of my parents came from Australia. My mother was gifted with The Sight. My mother was from an ancient bloodline dating back to the Grecian age. MY mother's family had a strange connection to the night and the moon. Her family, my family, was dedicated to the goddesses Selene and Hekate. Following the Greco-Roman Merge and the eventual fall of the Roman Empire my family moved their way to Australia. My father was gifted with great magical prowess. His family is linked with mysticism of native Australia. On and on went my heritage. As such I too was gifted with these things and when I learned of it the only thing I could say was…

"And to think for all of these years I've been saying Trelawny was full of hot air about this divination stuff." I said which coerced a laugh from Dumbledore.

I was apparently essential to either side, as I would tip the balance to which side finally won. Although Harry defeated Voldemort last year, the Deatheaters were still at large and vying for a position of power. On and on the explanation went. Finally it all stopped and Dumbledore left. I slept the rest of that day and Danny and I hung out until the end of holiday. By which time I had a newly pierced tongue.

Danny and I hung out a lot that last week before school started. We even went to King's Cross together. I, being early per usual once again, saved a compartment for Ron, Ginny, Harry, Danny and myself, but that would eventually contain Luna, Neville, Parvati, and Draco throughout various parts of the trip.

Peace bri-alma-libre

(p.s. if you review i'll know its worth writing more doesn't have to be much just 'hey i read your story' :) )  
  
V


	6. Chapter Six: Riding In Trains With Wands

__

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

_Chapter Six: Riding In Trains With Wands_

Danny and I sat in the spacious compartment for about thirty minutes playing various muggle card games like _Egyptian Rat Screw_ also known as _ERS_, _Uno, _and _Speed. _The first person to finally interrupt our very competitive round of ERS was Harry. He walked in just as Danny and I started arguing over the game.

"You need to take off your rings when you play! It's bad enough with your fingernails, but when you slap the cards with your rings you draw blood!" Danny said while nursing his scratched knuckle.

"Fine. I'll take off my rings if you stop hovering over the cards!" I replied.

"I don't hover."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"_Yeah,_ you do."

"No I don't! Now shush it and play."

"Cheater." I whispered under my breath, but Danny didn't catch it. He slapped down a card and we started playing again.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry said from the doorway. Danny laid down a Queen on top of my Queen absentmindedly and looked up.

"Hah!," I said slapping the pile of cards. "Of course not Harry I'm just whipping Danny here in a game of cards." I told him with a smile. Harry was leaning against the door frame holding one handle of his trunk in one hand, smiling.

"Damnit!" exclaimed Danny.

"Love the lip ring Harry." I said getting up and walking over to him to give him a big hug. He dropped his trunk handle and hugged back. It felt nice to hug him then, something familiar in all the change my life has recently gone through. I hugged him a little longer than usual and inhaled deeply, loving the security I felt from him. Apparently Danny had felt left out enough because all of the sudden I felt his long arms wrap around Harry and me in a tight hug as he yelled, "Group Hug!"

After about a minute of this I was feeling very squished and despite my previous pleadings Danny wouldn't let go. Just as I had all but given up I heard Ginny's voice in the hallway. Score! Help is on the way!

"Ginny! Help us please! I'm being squished to death!" I yelled as loud as I could, but it didn't come out too loud seeing as my face was squished.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said.

"I'm here. Help me, Ginny, Ron, please!" I begged.

"Nah, Group Hug!" Ron yelled as he launched himself on top of us knocking us to the floor, which sent Ginny in a fit of giggles, as well as everyone else. We were in a giant heap on the floor, all tangled up with one another, Ron landing on Danny and Harry and myself landing together. Ron and Danny quickly untangled themselves and stood up, but I was laughing so much I couldn't get up off of Harry. Harry was laying on his back on the floor and I was laying on my stomach on top of him face to face.

"Come on guys get up." Said Danny.

"Can't… get… up. Laughing… too funny… ow!… side hurts." I managed to say through a fit of giggles.

"Ginny," Ron moaned, "Help her please."

"Oh okay." She replied.

"Bad idea." Danny warned.

Ginny walked over to us and tried to pull me up, but I being ticklish everywhere just started cracking up even more, and flailing. Ginny in fear of being hit backed away quickly. I rolled off of Harry finally and rolled around laughing. Harry finally got up and stood over me, along with everyone else. I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me, tears were rolling down my face. I heard more voices in the hallway and enter our compartment. Neville's face appeared next to Ron's. Then Luna's next to Ginny. Lavender and Parvati walked in and settled next to Ron.

"What is going on in here? I heard laughing all the way down the hall!" said Lavender.

"Harry…Group Hug! …Ron jump…fall down…funny…tickled…so funny…can't stop." I tried to explain unsuccessfully. You try to explain something while laughing. It's harder than you think.

"Huh?" said Lavender. I for one wasn't the least bit surprised she didn't get it. If I wasn't myself I wouldn't have understood myself either.

"I'll explain after we get _her,_" at this point he points at me, "under control." Said Ron.

"I'll get her. Come on Mya." Said Danny as he leaned towards my still laughing self.

"It tickles!" I scream as he picks me up and puts me on my feet. I almost collapse as I start to wind down my laughing but Danny keeps me standing up. "Thanks" I manage to stammer out between my rapidly decreasing laughs. I look around and not that everyone is staring at me.

Lavender opened her mouth to speak, "Hermione, what have you-" But she was cut off as two more people came into the room. It was a good thing we picked the biggest compartment. Draco and Blaise walked in, managing to get past Harry, Ron, and Ginny's trunks without major injury with eyebrows raised while taking in the scene before them.

"What are you all gawking at, seriously?" asked Blaise.

"Hey Danny." Said Draco by way of greeting.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but Lavender and Parvati cut him off. "Who's Danny?" they chimed in unison. I was about to explain everything when the train lurched forward and we started off to Hogwarts. Everyone faltered and nearly fell, lucky for them they have balance. I pitched backwards and nearly fell again when two arms grabbed me and steadied me.

"Thanks," I said turning my head to see who caught me, "Blaise."

"Anytime," he replied with a wink. Blaise seemed to be very playful today. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort he seemed to open up a little more. Blaise used to be the sullen, quiet, and contemplative Slytherin. Not one to blatantly throw out insults, though if you angered him he would. I was glad to see he was acting more like a kid.

"Danny, I would like you to meet Lavander, Parvati, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Blaise. I believe you know everyone else. Everyone, I would like you to meet Danny, my best friend from back home." I said, explaining to Lavender and Parvati who Danny was. The others were smart enough to figure it out already by process of elimination I'm betting. It was then I noticed Danny, Ron, and Harry all glaring at me. No, not me. Blaise. Then it was time for a second realization, Blaise still had his hands on my hips. I was amazed I didn't feel ticklish at the moment. I glanced back at the three of them. Ron of course was the most obvious of them with his ears turning red and hands balled in fists. Harry and Danny hid it better, but I could still feel their glares. Ron and Harry still had a hard time trusting Slytherins. I guess Danny was just acting like an overprotective brother.

"Why don't we all sit down now," said Danny, still glaring at Blaise, who I could still feel behind me. I really don't like being in the middle of this stare down. "Hopefully Mya can keep her balance then," Danny finished, finally diverting his glare at Blaise to a smile at me.

"Good idea," said Harry.

"Yeah Danny, let's finish our game of Egyptian Rat Screw!" I said walking towards our abandoned game and releasing myself from Blaise.

"Or we could not." Said Danny, morosely, looking at his tiny deck of cards.

"Who screwed a rat in Egypt?" asked Ron confusedly.

"No, no Ron, Egyptian Rat Screw, a card game, a muggle card game. Here Danny and I will explain it to you." I said. So everyone sat down, or conjured more seats around our table, and Danny and I explained ERS. Soon everyone was playing.

"Time out! Mya, girls! Take off your rings, they hurt." Said Danny, with all the boys vigorously nodding their heads. They all had small scratches. So did the girls, but we were strong enough not to complain.

"No, besides you're just stalling because I have most of the cards and you don't want to lose." I replied.

"And your point is?"

"Hah!"

"Oh shove it, before you start something you won't like finishing."

"You know how much I don't appreciate idle threats, now don't you."

"Sh-"

"Oh both of you shut up! Bloody hell!" yelled Draco.

"Fine."

"Fine." Five minutes later…

"Damnit al to hell!" yelled Danny as I beat him to the slap finally winning our game.

"You're lucky we didn't bet this time Danny. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah." Danny mumbled.

"Cause I think I still have the purple bunny suit..." I said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine. No need to get testy. Who's up for another round?" I ask.

"No!" everyone yelled in unison. I guess they just didn't want to take on the master.

"Excuse me." Came a sever voice from the doorway. We all turned around to see McGonagall standing in the doorway. "But I do believe that Mr.'s Weasley, Malfoy, Fulton, and Miss Granger, have a Prefects meeting they are supposed to be attending." She said giving us pointed looks. "And I believe it would be wise for the rest of you to change into your school robes." And with that she walked off.

****

Peace bri-alma-libre

__

To My Reviewers:

Neon:  
"Peace bri-alma-libre" is my sign-off. Peace as in tata, goodbye. And bri-alma-libre, which is my penname here at this wonderful website. Hermione's ancestors, or the idea behind them, is mostly my imagination. There is an allusion to 'The Sight' which is a reference to a book series by Garth Nix, (The books are: Sabriel, Lireal, and Abhorsen. Great books.) which I of course own no rights to and inadvertently forgot to write a disclaimer about. It refers to the Clayr, who have the sight. But otherwise it was my idea.

**Gryffindor620**:

Eventually, yes, Harry and Mya will get together. But not until about Halloween, I'm thinking. Thank you for your review!

****

Duerre:

Thanks for your review. Cool and weird, well I can handle that, in fact it was what I was shooting for. I love the piercings too! I want some but currently the parental units are ix-nay on the iercings-pay besides the ears. If I were a witch I'd want the sight too.

****

Justin-4902:

Thanks for the review. I'll try to update regularly.

****

Scorpio-1983:

Why thank you! Just wait and see what happens next.

****

Nissy Padfoot:

Thank you very much. Reviews are always nice.

__

And last but not least----

****

Miss-Radcliffe:

My multiple reviewer! Don't worry, Mya will cheer up. Thank you for the compliments. I try my best. And as to the plot; yes, very twisted, but then so am I.

****

**To All Of You:** _(Even the ones who don't review.)_

Thank you for reading my fic. I apologize for the writing hiatus as of late. Things have been stressful. But I'll try to update better!

__

P.S. Could you, would you, please, leave a review? Again, just say hey I read your story. But no fear, updates are not dependant upon reviews, just on my own twisted time schedule! Tata!


	7. Chapter Seven: Perfect Prefects

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope.

Note: I would like to apologize to all of you out there who have read my story and have waited forever for an update. To let you all know, soccer season is over so now I have free time, and hopefully I'll be able to update more often. No fear, I have not abandoned the story.

Reviewers Everywhere!

I would like to apologize for neglecting you for so long. Due to family stress, school and friend drama, my boyfriend moving away, a car crash, and my computer crashing, I've been particularly preoccupied the past months. I do plan on updating again, as soon as my creativity allows. And now, on to the review responses.

Gryffindor620: I am happy to hear you liked Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy this one.

Lannall86: I am glad you like liked Chapter Six too.

Justin-4902: Thank you for the compliment. It encourages the ego penguins to write more. ;)

FoxyChic4u: I'm glad you like the entire story.

Blackhand The Destroyer: Aren't twists just wonderful? They arrive so easily from such a twisted mind such as mine!

Scorpio-1983: Yes, it seems there are some similarities between those two, coincidence perhaps? Wait and see. And perhaps they'll be friends but time must run its course, right?

Comments Of The Day:

Ditches are not forgiving: Drive slowly in the country! (Ouch! Whiplash!)

No I didn't make it up! That is his real name, stop laughing!

Why do I always pick the ones that move away?? (cries)

Chapter Seven: Perfect Prefects 

To say that upon entering the Prefects compartment we got a not so warm welcome was an understatement. Don't think that just because Draco and Blaise were being civil means the rest of the Slytherins followed their example. In fact, the inter-house rivalry was nearing its peak at this point in time. Following the demise of Voldemort that summer by Harry, parents of Slytherin students were thrown in jail left and right. This obviously did nothing to rectify the ever-expanding rift between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

Ah yes, the final battle. The demise of Voldemort at last. Just as the prophecy declared, Harry defeated Voldemort, alone. Ron and I both accompanied Harry to Godric's Hollow, the same place Voldemort set the events in motion all those years ago. Unfortunately, Death Eaters immediately accosted us, so while Harry went on Ron and I held off the Death Eaters. We were both looking rather gruesome and were worn down before long. We had beaten more than half of the Death Eaters when Lucius Malfoy stalked toward us with a fire in his eyes that would scare the devil himself. He was just about to strike with the remaining Death Eaters just behind him when Draco showed up, to save the day as it were. He killed his father and stunned half of the remaining Death Eaters, while the others scattered.

Ron and I were both hurt badly and were unable to go and help Harry. My head was split about two inches above my ear forming a gash five or six inches long. I remember looking over to Draco to thank him and then swaying and falling. The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital three weeks later was Ron and Draco's faces hovering above mine with concerned looks on their faces.

When I woke up I was informed about the rest of the nights events, though not Harry's fight with Voldemort. The only one Harry's talked to about that was Dumbledore. I heard then how many were dead, on both sides, and the damage that was done. I also heard that day how Narcissa Malfoy was thrown in Azkaban for life because of her association with Voldemort's League.

So when the four of us walked into the compartment there was a mixed reaction. People either avoided making eye contact with Harry, or you had Pansy, who immediately tried to start something with us but stopped herself as McGonagall followed us in.

"Right now, everyone get settled," said McGonagall as she closed the doors to the compartment. I trust you have all met our new student by now, but those of you who have not," she stated, glancing pointedly at Pansy, "I would like you to meet Danny Fulton, who is a transfer student from, well it's rather complicated. He is in Slytherin House and will be an honorary prefect."

I noticed Pansy looking him over so I edged in front of him slightly, smirking at her slightly. Danny looked down at me confused so I motioned form him to bend down so I could whisper something to him. "Pansy is trouble, I'd stay away," I whispered.

Danny nodded, "I had planned on it," he said grinning at me. Then McGonagall turned her attention to us.

"I believe you are already acquainted with Mr. Fulton, correct Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I am." I replied to her with a smile.

"Good, then Miss Granger you will have no trouble helping Mr. Fulton with anything he needs here this year," She said to me. Then she turned to Danny, "Miss Granger is at your disposal, she is at the top of her year and is a responsible student, I believe with her help you will fit in here quite nicely."

"I have no doubt Professor," replied Danny with a smile. "She has always been more than helpful in the past," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and looking down at me which earned me a glare from Parkinson.

"Well then, I believe that is all I had to tell you, you know your duties Prefects, I expect a better year than last, from all of you." She said and then left the room.

"Leave it to McGonagall to choose Granger for a job. She's such a muggle lover, it's no wonder she'd choose her _Perfect Prefect_ for the job." Pansy said with a sneer as she got up to leave.

"I think you're wrong, what was it again? Ah yes, Parkinson's the name. But in any case Mya is my _Perfect Prefect_ for the following year. So it is no concern of yours. I know I'm new here, but perhaps it'd be a good idea to watch what you say. I don't believe your father has the means to protect you anymore, does he?" said Danny. Parkinson simply sneered and headed for the door. "No please allow me, we were just leaving. Have a pleasant ride. After you Mya." Danny said as we left, with Ron And Draco right behind us.

We walked in silence for a minute when Ron couldn't stand it anymore. "Right well, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap then?" Ron asked to break the silence.

"What? You don't want to play ERS?" I inquired with a grin.

"No!" the three boys yelled in unison.

"You can take on Voldemort but not a simple card game, geeze." I said and we all laughed back to the compartment and played what Ron liked to refer to as "civilized games" for the remainder of the ride. And what a fun ride it was.

I know, I know, finally an update! But read above for my apology. You know what makes me happy? Reviews of course! They encourage the ego penguins to write more, but like before, don't worry, updates aren't dependant upon reviews. Just my own crazy schedule! Until next time- ciao!


	8. Chapter Eight: Carriage Conversations &

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 17 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope.

A/N: For those of you who have stayed with this story through my neglect, thank you, I do not know where you get your patience. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. I do have some plot penguins running, or rather waddling, through my brain. Lucky for you, I actually have a study hall this year. My Senior year and a study hall. Don't look at me, I didn't want it. I wanted to take Physcology/Sociology and Physics. But noooooo, the schedule had to suck so I got stuck in study hall and Geography! So shoot me I'm an overachieving nerd, in a good way of course. Similar to our own Hermione here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight: Carriage Conversations And Coming Home 

All too soon the train ride ended and with it our fun. We were ushered out of the train and led to the thestral drawn carriages. Danny, Ron, Harry, and I went into one carriage while Parvati, Lavender, Neville, and Luna crammed into the next. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny filled up the last carriage of our mini caravan. It was hard not to notice the narrowing of eyes and the negative vibes radiating off of Ron when he noticed his baby sister was riding with the Slytherins.

"Relax Ron, Ginny's a big girl. She can handle a couple of boys, besides that Draco and Blaise are okay. Remember?" I told him, amused as his ears turned scarlet at the mention of their names.

"But Mione," Ron whined, "They're _Slytherins_. They're sneaky and slimy and, and, well, I don't trust them."

"You don't trust Ginny you mean." Harry said. "Mione's right, Ginny's a big girl. She can take care of them."

"But, but, but, _Slytherins_." Ron whined. We all just stared at him. That argument was getting old. Sure it worked before the war, but now, well things are different.

"Might I remind you Ronald, that you are currently riding with a Slytherin, this very moment?" I reminded him.

"Oh, right. Errrm, sorry man," Ron said blushing even more. "So errr, those thestrals were creepy looking weren't they?" He said trying to curb the conversation.

"Yeah, a bit. Though they are rather interesting," I said.

"You get used to them after a while," Harry replied.

"Let me tell you, it's a shock the first time," Danny chimed in. Wait a second, Danny could see them? This calls for an explanation.

"You can see them?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied slowly, he didn't know why but I could tell that he was in trouble. Well, nt trouble per say, but due for interrogation.

"When did this happen?" I asked him, getting a bit more frantic.

"Mione, seriously isn't that kind of personal," Ron said.

"Yes but-" I started but Danny cut me off.

"No she has a right to know. It does involve her," Danny replied. I glanced around the carriage and noticed Harry shifting uncomfortably.

"Danny, what…" I asked taking on a sober expression.

"I don't think that this is the right time or place Mione," Harry said leaning over and taking my hand in his.

"I guess, but I want to know by the end of the day," I said pouting slightly. Harry smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, deal." He said.

"Oy! Look, we're here," Ron said pointing out the window drawing us out of the serious conversation.

"You are going to enjoy this year Danny, I just know it," I told Danny.

"I know I will, Miss Tour-Guide," He said back.

We all jumped out of the carriages and reconvened in our original group. As we walked up to the stairs Harry stopped in front of us and looked up. I went up to him. "What is it Harry?" I asked.

"Home," He replied, "Its home."

Subtlety, ahhh isn't it great? If you don't know what I mean you probably have the subtlety of a bull in a china store. If you wouldn't mind, could you review. I just want to gauge how many people have stuck with this story. I promise cookies to whoever reviews. What? Cookies can't travel through the internet! Hmmmmmmm, then I promise…………a joke next chapter. I know, I know, not as cool as cookies, but work with me people.

Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
